


The Purpose of Doors

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [56]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Baker Isaac, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Scott, background Stiles/Derek, lawyer scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked,"Walking in on Stiles and Derek sexy office fun time has Scott calling his boyfriend Isaac and asking if he would like to see his office."</p><p>For Scott McCall Rarepair Week - Day 5: Favourite MOGAI/LGBT+ Ship</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Purpose of Doors

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

  *         Give files to Stiles
  *         Finish report Deucalion case



That was Scott’s to-do list before he could go home to cuddle with Isaac. If he worked fast enough, he could leave within the hour.

‘Hey, Stiles,’ Scott said, stepping into his friend’s office. ‘I’ve got-‘

Everybody froze on their spot. Scott by the door, Stiles leaning against his desk, and Derek kneeling on the floor where he had his head buried between Stiles’ legs.

Scott whirled around and slammed the door closed. Why had it even been open in the first place? ‘Hey, Scotty. My bro,’ Stiles said, as he opened the door a crack a moment later. His voice was a little higher than usual, his cheeks flushed, his hair even more of a mess than usual, his lips red and starting to get puffy. Those two must’ve been at it for a while. It was a miracle Scott was the first to walk in on them.

‘Hey, I’m glad you remembered how a door works. Next lesson, locks,’ Scott grinned.

‘Shut up. Why are you here?’

‘I got the files you asked for. The precedent for the Blake-Kali case?’

‘Oh, right.’ Stiles took the files, awkwardly manoeuvring them through the small gap.

‘I’ll let you to get back down to business.’

The flush on Stiles’ cheeks burned a little brighter.

‘No puns, Scott. They do not become you.’

‘Yeah, they do. Hey.’ He held up his fist for Stiles to bump. He might want to scrub his brain with bleach, but he was still happy for his friend.

Stiles grinned as he connected their fists.

‘I’m assuming our plans for tomorrow night are cancelled?’ Scott asked.

‘Fuck, I’m sorry.’

He waved the apology away. ‘It’s cool. You guys have, like, two years of sex to catch up on.’

He turned around, leaving Stiles spluttering protests through the five inch gap of his doorway. When he was waiting for the elevator, Scott heard the door close and the lock turn.

~

The Deucalion report had only needed a final read-through. Even with the periodical, and unwanted, images of Stiles and Derek popping up, Scott was finished within thirty minutes. He could go home. Isaac should be done at the bakery by now and they’d arrive at the same time.

But on the other hand, Isaac had always wanted to see his office.

He dug his phone out of his pocket and dialled Isaac’s number.

‘ _Hey, you finished already?_ ’ Isaac answered the phone. There wasn’t a lot of background noise. Scott hoped his boyfriend was still at work and not at home already. The bakery was fifteen minutes away, but home was almost four times that distance.

‘How would you like to see my office?’ He tried to sound as normal as possible, keeping his plans a surprise.

_‘Now?’_

‘Yeah, unless you’re home already.’

_‘No, I’m about to leave work. I can be there in twenty.’_

Scott perked up at that. ‘Great, just tell Malia at reception you’re here for me. She’ll tell you where to go.’

‘ _Okay. Love you._ ’

‘Love you, too.’

Scott hung up and looked around his office. It was tidy, but he’d have to clear his desk. It wouldn’t do to get those papers all crumpled up, or stained.

~

‘Look what I brought with me,’ Isaac said, as he stepped into the office. He was holding up a small box with the name of the bakery printed on it. When Scott moved closer he could smell the chocolate and sugar.

‘Here let me take that.’ He took the box from his boyfriend and put it on top of one of the filing cabinets, where it would be safe.

‘You don’t want them now?’ Isaac asked. ‘I have na-‘

Scott interrupted his boyfriend by pulling him down into a kiss and pressing him against the door. He fumbled for the lock. He was not having anyone interrupt them.

Isaac froze in surprise for a moment, but then started to kiss back eagerly. He pulled Scott’s shirt free from his trousers and quickly undid the buttons. Scott groaned into the kiss when nails lightly raked across his back. He slid his own hands into Isaac’s curls and tugged lightly.

‘Fuck,’ Isaac gasps.

He moved his hands from Scott’s back, down to cup his ass. He squeezed lightly and Scott got the hint. He jumped up, wrapping his legs around Isaac’s waist. Isaac quickly turned around so that Scott’s back was the one against the door now.

The kiss turned languid, their lips moving more slowly and with precision. Isaac sucked on Scott’s lower lip for second and then moved on to work on his jaw and neck. Scott let his head fall against the door. This was good. This was so good, but he needed more.

‘I need-‘ he started, but Isaac bit on his earlobe and he didn’t remember how he wanted to finish that sentence.

‘Yeah,’ Isaac whispered into his ear. His voice had turned low and rough, and his breaths came fast against Scott’s neck.

Isaac leaned back a little so he could fumble open Scott’s trousers. Scott cursed himself for not thinking of taking off his belt before Isaac got here. It’s a relief when his boyfriend finally opened up his trousers and managed to push it and his boxers low enough to free his dick.

Scott whined and scrabbled at Isaac’s shoulders when he felt the dual sensation of the rough fabric of Isaac’s t-shirt and the smoothness of his own dress shirt against the sensitive skin.

‘Slow down,’ Isaac chuckled, when Scott started to grind himself against him.

‘ _You_ need to hurry up.’

Isaac’s own trousers and underwear drop a lot faster. There was a bit of manoeuvring then, but they managed to get Isaac’s dick to line up against Scott’s. Scott clamped his legs a little tighter and pulled Isaac as close as possible with one arm around his shoulder. His other hand he wrapped around both their dicks. At the same time, Isaac pressed Scott harder against the door and moved one hand off his ass to join the hand Scott had wrapped around them.

They started kissing again. Slow slides of their lips and tongues at first, that turned to small presses in between gasps as their hands sped up. When Scott felt himself teetering on the edge, he stopped kissing altogether. He buried his head in Isaac’s neck to muffle the low whines that came out of his mouth.

Isaac came first. He bit down on Scott’s neck and Scott felt his groan vibrate through his body. He followed right after.

Isaac sagged a little and before his boyfriend crashed them both to floor, Scott unwrapped his legs and guided him down to sit against the door.

‘You know I had plans,’ he mumbled. He was leaning heavily against Isaac’s side, his muscles not up to the task of holding him up.

‘Hmm?’

‘Did you think my desk was always this empty?’

Isaac laughed.

They stayed like that for a while, leaning against each other, neither of them wanting to move. They hadn’t even pulled up their pants yet. Or cleaned themselves.

Scott held up his dirty hand. ‘We should do something about this.’

‘I have napkins in my bag,’ Isaac said, pointing to where was bag is lying just within Scott’s reach.

‘Why do you have napkins?’

‘Because I brought you cakes.’

‘Right.’ Scott looked at the box, sitting on top of a filing cabinet, with a forlorn expression. ‘I really should’ve put them closer.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
